Memories That We Made
by PrincessAikiraKuroki01
Summary: Ayaka (Akemi) start to believe that Kuroko was never alone from the start because people leave you at a certain part of life doesn't mean that they won't come back. She keep that on her mind until all of them meet again in high school.
1. Extra: Introduction

**Memories That We Make (Kuroko no Basuke)**

Well this would be my 5th Story… Sorry I didn't still updating my other stories because of a problem… Well I'll introduce the characters that would be shown in this story, but first I'll introduce my character that would be the protagonist of this story.

Name: Akemi Teikou

Other name: Ayaka Takashi

Age: 16

Height: Present (High School): 168 cm (5'6'')

Past (Middle School): 158 cm (5'2'')

Weight: Unknown (That would be a secret)

Birthday: January 14, Capricorn

Blood Type: A

Team: Teikō (Middle School)

Teikō (High School)

Job: 2nd Head Coach (former)

Director

History:

Akemi, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi and Momoi are childhood friends who used to play basketball together when they were young. In the age of 9, Akemi moved to States and visit her Aunt Alexandra Garcia and that day Alex invite her to a training and she met Himuro and Kagami. Akemi show her skills in basketballs which Himuro and Kagami starts to admire her. She returns to Japan at the age of 12 and started to study at Teikō Middle School.

Trivia:

Her name means_ (ake)_ "bright" and _美__(mi)_ "beautiful"

Her favorite food is Okonomiyaki and Takoyaki

Her hobby is to play sports and board games with her family, reading book, singing, dancing and listening music

Her specialty is everything that she can do

She plays musical instrument

Just like Kise, Akemi was a model too… but not only a model she's also an actress, singer, and a painter

Her motto is: "Don't lose hope, and believe in God"

Akemi hates selfish people

Akemi's _best subject_ in school is labelled as everything

She uses the name Amaterasu Takashi in public instead of Akemi Teikō, it's for her sake

Her father (Hikaru Teikō) was a part of the national Japanese team during his youth, as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Kagetora Aida, Nakatani, Takeuchi, Shirogane and Harasawa

She's the popular girl in all schools and in public because of her kindness and beauty.

Akemi finished her elementary lessons and exams in 1-6 in just three years by her private teacher hired by her father

Akemi has 2 brothers and 1 sister: Hideyoshi (older brother 18 years old), Katsuo (younger brother 15 years old) and Chika (youngest sister 13 years old)

Her mother (Haruka Teikō) was a Japanese basketball player and also a coach, Masako and Haruka know each other at their high school life

_**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Well that's all and enjoy reading **__** and also tell me if I had a wrong grammar and I'll correct it Thank you! **_


	2. Chapter 1: We Met Again

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I own my OCs**

* * *

><p>At Teikou's residents<p>

"Ane~!"

Akemi suddenly jolt when she heard her youngest sister Chika calling her,

"What's wrong, Chika?" Akemi asked Chika with a smile

"Can you help me make a cupcake?" Chika asked her with bubbly eyes

"Sure… what for?"

"I want to give someone" Chika blushed a little

"Who is that 'someone'?" Akemi said with a teasing smile

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Chika's cheeks turns redder just like an apple

"Okay, Okay Don't get so mad I was just teasing you"

"Hmph…" Chika turns her face away from Akemi

While they're making a cupcake Chika asked,

"What school will you attend, Ane?"

"Hm… I think Seirin High, it's on that paper that I'll attend that school" Akemi said and point at a paper that was place on her desk

Chika get the paper and read it, and then she said,

"Next one is Kaijou High"

"Yep"

Chika inspect the writings on the paper, then the door suddenly open and Akemi's secretary came in.

"Madam your uniform is ready"

"Thank you for preparing…. Chika I'll leave you for now the cupcake is finish" Akemi left the kitchen leaving Chika behind.

"Ane is awesome" Chika said it with a sigh.

"You're right Madam"

"Don't call me 'Madam' call me by my name only, okay~?" Chika look at Akemi's secretary

"Sure, Chika-san" Akemi's secretary said it with a smile

Akemi went to her mother and father after she finished prepared herself for school. But when she about to leave her father said to her,

"Have a nice day and also make yourself safe… Kagetora's daughter will guide you from- -" Hikaru's words suddenly cut when Akemi write on his palm using a marker.

Akemi leave their house with a smile, while her father Hikaru look at his palm.

"What did she wrote their?" Haruka asked her husband

"Don't worry and I promise that I'll keep in safe, I love you Dad" Hikaru read the words on his palm

"Such a wonderful child" Haruka said whith a smile"

Akemi arrived in Seirin High School, she saw Kuroko walks through the mass of people who are being pursued by the clubs to join their club, but Kuroko isn't spoken to, because he makes himself invisible.

"He didn't change at all" Akemi muttered

Akemi followed Kuroko though she can see him even Kuroko use his misdirection, Kuroko searches for the school's basketball club and fills in an application form, without Riko noticing him. Akemi stops for a while when she saw Kuroko was filling an application form on a basketball club. Akemi is about to go near but suddenly someone push her aside. She saw a man who is carrying a man also went to the basketball booth.

"Is that- -? Ah.. forgot it I need to go right now" Akemi scratch her temples then leave

In the corridor, Akemi suddenly stopped when someone is approaching her.

"Are you Ayaka-san?" The girl who approach her asked while she's wiping her sweat on her face

"Yes, I am" Akemi answered

"Very well then follow me" The girl ordered to Akemi

They arrive into the Director's office

"Ayaka-san is here, Sir" The girl said,

"Come in" The director said to Akemi

"You may leave us" Akemi ordered the girl

"Hai" The girl leaved the Director's Office

"I have the paper that your father gave it to me, I think all the director of different schools have this copy too." The Director said to her.

"Hai" Akemi seat on a chair

"You're going to be a director?" he asked her with a serious face

"…No" Akemi said while looking at the paper

"So what's the reason?"

"I did this last year but it finished in just 1 week, so this year is difficult" Akemi point on the paper

"I'll be the one who'll manage all this schools that are listed there"

"What? But- -"

"Don't worry you're still the director of Seirin High, I'll be the one who'll exchanged the process of this school"

"…."

After their conversation is over, Akemi went to the basketball gym when suddenly someone is announcing.

"All right, looks like the first years are here!" Koganei said

"Hey isn't the manager cute?" Furihita whispered to Kawahara

"She's a second year, right? If she only she were sexier" Kawahara said to him

Hyuga suddenly smacks Furihita's and Kawahara's head and said,

"Morons, you're wrong"

"What?"

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you" Riko introduce herself with a smile"

"What?" Everyone said with a shocked on their face

"It's not him?" Furihita said while pointing at Takeda (advisor)

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei"

"Seriously?"

"You've got to be kidding" Furihata said

'So Riko Aida which means she's Uncle Kagetora's daughter…' Akemi said it into her mind and went beside Takeda

"How are you Takeda-sensei?" Akemi asked with a smile

Takeda grab her hands and write something on her palm 'I'm alright, Thank you'.

"Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei you guys…. Take off your shirts!" Riko said with a normal face

"What? Why?" Everyone surprises about Riko's last sentence

"Pfft..." Akemi cover her mouth to prevent to laugh, 'So she has the Scan ability and can see a body's capabilities and flaws just by looking at it…Well reminds me someone but different ability'

Riko gives advice to some members along the lines of more stretching or training their flexibility.

"Seriously? She's right" Fukuda said

"What do you mean?" Kawahara asked

"How'd she know that just from looking at us?" Furihita asked too

"Her dad's a sports trainer, Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers." Hyuga said to them

"Keh.." Riko is stunned by Kagami's raw talent

"I wouldn't expect any less from a coach" Hyuga added

"What?" Kagami asked

'What.. What is this? All his numbers are through the roof. There aren't the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential. I've never seen anything like this. Such raw talent!' Riko said it into her mind with a jaw drop on her face"

"Hm.." Akemi looks at them and suddenly jolt when he sees a familiar person and about to speak when suddenly-

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuga asked

"Sorry! Um.." Riko said

"You look at all of them. Kagami's the last one" Hyuga said to Riko

"Really? Huh? Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko asked

"Oh, that kid from Teikou…"

'I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him' Riko said it into her mind and said, "Look like he's not here today. All right, let's get started with practice!"

"Um, excuse me. I'm Kuroko" Kuroko introduce himself.

"What? How long have you been there?" Hyuga asked him.

"Neh? You didn't recognize him he's been here the whole time" Akemi said it and put her arms around Kuroko's elbow

"Ayaka-san it was you"

"Well, I'll introduce myself" Akemi is about to introduce when suddenly- -

"Ayaka?" Kagami asked her

"It had been long, isn't it Taiga?" Akemi said it with a smile and then she said, "By the way my name is Ayaka Takashi, and also I'm Riko Aida's cousin. Nice to meet you"

"Riko's cousin?" Everyone shocked what did Akemi's said. Even Riko was shocked too.

"Coach you didn't tell us that you have a beautiful cousin" Izuki said to Riko

"So you're Akemi Te-" Riko's words suddenly cut when Akemi signs her to quiet

"Well I think that he mentioned about me" Akemi said with a smile

Riko clears her throat and Akemi said,

"Well he's practically invisible, don't you think?"

"What? So this guy is part of the Generation of Miracles?" Hyuga asked

"He couldn't have been a regular." Koganei said

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?" Hyuga asked Kuroko

"I played in games" Kuroko said

"Right?" Hyuga asked

"What?!" Koganei and Hyuga asked him

'Generation of Miracles? What's that? I've just heard it once when Ayaka mention it.' Kagami said it into his mind and looked at Akemi which is giggling

"Take off your shirt!" Riko ordered Kuroko

"What? Okay" Kuroko said, and then he take off his shirt

"Huh?" Riko asked

"Riko-chan, he's the phantom six, Kuroko Tetsuya, yet he's weak and he's strength is completely from them." Akemi gat a notebook on her pocket and said,

"He's Physical Ability is 4 over 10, technique is 6 over 10, he's stamina is way too low, mental strength is 8 over ten, but his special ability is perfect" Akemi closed the notebook.

"He's way too useful to your team I think he'll show his skills tomorrow or soon" she added.

Kuroko looked at Akemi who is quite serious about what she said.

After the training, Akemi and Kuroko went home together, but they suddenly stopped when they heard some dribbles at the basketball court. It was Kagami who is playing by his own, when he shoots another one it missed and the went to Kuroko which is standing beside Akemi.

"When did both of you get here?" Kagami asked

"Nice to see you" Kuroko said to Kagami

"What the hell are you- -?" Kagami's last words cuts when Akemi suddenly smacks his head

"Nice communication, Bakagami" Akemi said to him

"What kind of nickname is that?!"

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kuroko suddenly cuts their conversation and throws the ball into Kagami

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything" Kagami caught the ball which Kuroko throwed to him

"Is that so? What do you called about what you're doing earlier?" Akemi asked him

"Shut up" Kagami said to Akemi

"Tch…"

"Ayaka-chan I didn't know that both of you were know each other" Kuroko said to her

"Well at the aged of 9 I moved to States to visit my Aunt and that day also she invites me to a training with her- -" Akemi suddenly cuts her last words when she realize that Kagami was clenching his fists

"I'm sorry" Akemi apologize to Kagami

"It's alright… Past is past" Kagami said to her

"I heard all about you, I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest." Kagami spins the ball and throw it to Kuroko which Kuroko caught it.

"But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you… You didn't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent." Kagami said to Kuroko.

"That was harsh, Kagami" Akemi said to Kagami

"Shut up" Kagami said to Akemi

"Let me see, Show me.. Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is." Kagami said Kuroko with a smirk on his face.

"Well do it tomorrow by the way, Kagami" Akemi said to him

Kagami looked at her with an annoyance on his face.

"Also don't look at me like that, you're face is way too scary"

"What did you just say?!" Kagami asked her

"Just shut your mouth, Bakagami"

"Tch.."

"By the way, let's go eat somewhere my treat" Akemi said to them

"Sure I'm way too hungry right now" Kagami said

"You're always hungry by the way"

"Uhm… I think I'll buy by myself" Kuroko said to them

"No! You'll come with us and I said I'll treat you" Akemi put his right arm around Kuroko's elbow while the other one is from Kagami. The three of them just went to Maji Burger, Akemi costs too much money because of Kagami's appetite.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED- - - ^_^<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: True Skills in Basketball

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I own my OCs**

**Sorry for the late update (-_-")**

* * *

><p>Next day at their training, Akemi was just in time and heard that the freshmen had to play a match against the second-years. After she greeted them, she went beside Riko and asked.<p>

"You're testing them, am I right?" Akemi asked Riko

"Hm… exactly" Riko said

"So you've just started last year and got into the finals that was amazing… But your great player got injured and he must to stay in the hospital for at least a year and you've crushed in the final league of the preliminaries, against the Three Kings of Tokyo… I think this team right now would - - Sorry I think I - -"Akemi suddenly cut her last words when Riko asked her,

"How did you know about him?"

"Him? Ah… Because his an Uncrowned King, I've just met him when I was just a middle school" Akemi said while looking at the players

"You're really a weirdo"

"Is that so?"

"I can't believe that we're playing the upperclassmen already." Kawahara said

"There nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." Kagami said with a grin

"Tch… So arrogant" Akemi said to him with a wrathful face.

"What did you just say?" Kagami asked her with a disgusted face

"Nothing" she said it with a smile

"Tch… Let's go"

'Let's see what these rookies can do.' Riko said it into her mind while Mitobe and Kagami are inside the jump circle. Then Riko throws the ball in the air, Mitobe and Kagami jump, Kagami tip the ball to his teammates. Kawahara caught the ball and then he threw the ball back to Kagami. Kagami dunks the ball into the hoop.

"That dunk was unbelievable" Kawahara said

"Amazing" Furihita said

'They're better than expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play' Riko stunned at Kagami's skills

"This is unbelievable" Hyuga said when e wipe her sweats on his forehead and said into his mind, 'He's more than ready. He's a monster.'

'He really gets stronger that I expected' Akemi said it into her mind.

Then later Kagami is proven to be a raw talent in basketball and dunks his way to take the lead. The seniors' pants very hard and they didn't expect that the 1st Years were strong.

"Kagami doing it all himself!" Koganei said

'Shit! That kid still has me on edge!' Kagami said into his mind with an irritated face.

Kuroko is again seen as weak and gets the ball stolen multiple times. Akemi sigh, while getting something on her bag someone called her.

"Ayaka! Look out!"

"Huh?" Akemi suddenly look when a ball is coming towards, but suddenly she catches the ball with one hand only.

"Great catch, Ayaka" Riko said to her.

"…." Akemi just nod.

"It's been awhile since you'd played basketball" Kagami said to her.

"Tetsuya-kun! How long will you- -" Akemi's word shuts when Kuroko smiles at her.

"I think I want to play with you, Ayaka" Kuroko said to her.

"Wait a minute! Ayaka, are you playing basketball?" Hyuga asked her.

"Kind of" Akemi said it awkwardly

"She's great when playing basketball" Kagami said

"Well, you need to prove it" Riko said to Akemi with a smile.

"Shut up you doesn't need a proof" Akemi said to Riko.

"Neh? So Kagami said it was just a show off" Riko said to her with a grin.

"Grr… Don't pissed me off" Akemi grab a ball and throw it towards Riko, but Riko dodge and the one who hit was Hyuga.

"Ow…" Hyuga gently wipe his face. "That pass is very strong."

"Sorry" Akemi apologize to him.

"Tch.. " Riko looked at Akemi and throw another ball to Akemi.

"Eh?!"

"Are you playing basketball?" Riko asked her.

"Yes"

"Do what I say, Aya-chan"

"Eh.."

Riko grabbed Akemi's arm and dragged her into the middle of the court. Then- -

"Shoot" Riko said to her.

"Sh-Shoot?"

Riko nods and smack her head; Akemi looked at Riko with a smile. She immediately relaxes and position, she grip the ball and her elbow positioned comfortably under the ball. After that, she uncoils her body with her legs, core, and arm power all coordinated. Her elbow and wrist extend in a straight line to the basket. She release the ball with her shooting hand aimed at the basket, she straighten her elbow and snap her wrist so that the ball arches and shoots in the basket.

"Lay- -" Riko just cut her words, when Akemi do what did she just say. Akemi do the lay up before the ball that she shoots bounces on the ground. The court began to be very silent, when- -

"When did you just start playing basketball?" Riko asked her.

"About 10 years ago." Akemi answered as she dribbles the ball.

"Te-Ten years ago?!" Hyuga uttered.

"Yes" Akemi shoots the ball right in the corner of the court with just one hand.

"Who teach you?" Riko asked her.

"Father." Akemi answered her.

"He's a basketball player?" Riko asked her again.

"Yes, when he is still in elementary, he is actually your father's teammates"

"Which means your father was a Japanese national team?" Koganei asked.

"Stop asking me right now (=3=)" Akemi uttered and passed the ball to Kuroko. "Show your skills, Tetsuya." Kuroko nods. "And also you can restart your play, I'm sorry if I disturb it" Akemi apologizes.

"It's alright, if it was you, Takashi" Hyuga said.

"Just call me Ayaka" Akemi said with a smile.

"Ha-Hai!" Hyuga covered his blushing cheeks.

"Ugh…" Riko just look at Hyuga.

Then, they start playing while Kuroko shown his skills, while Akemi just look at them. Riko just pay attention at their play, when-

"Tomorrow will be their hard day" Akemi uttered.

Riko looked at her with a confuse on her face. And asked

"A while ago, your skills are very high I think"

"Huh? What do you mean Riko-chan" Akemi asked her.

"N-Nothing!" Riko looked away from Akemi. 'She's not just an ordinary student; I think she's a player too' then she looked at Akemi but she didn't know that their eyes met. Then- -

"EH!" a scream echoes in the court at that time.

"What's wrong coach?" Hyuga asked.

"A-A-A-Ah…" Riko shocked and pointed at what Akemi just did. The players looked at Akemi and said,

"There's nothing, Coach" Izuki said.

"Huh?" Riko went to Akemi and searched around her body. Akemi just blushed a little.

"Where's that thing?" Riko asked her while clenching Akemi's shirt.

"What thing?" Akemi asked her.

"Eh..."

"You make us worried, Coach" Koganei said.

After their training, Akemi and Kuroko went home together while arriving they saw Kagami eating a lot of burgers.

"Can I talk to him for a while?" Kuroko asked.

"Sure"

Kuroko went to Kagami, but Kagami jolts just like she saw a ghost and they start to talk. Akemi get her cellphone on her bag and look on its screen.

'Well I only have 1 month to be with them.' Akemi then looked at them.

After their talk, Kuroko and Kagami saw Akemi sleeping on a bench near them. Kuroko kneels beside Akemi who was sleeping peacefully. Then he touch her cheeks softly, Kagami saw what he did and felt irritated.

*COUGH*

Kuroko just then looked at Kagami. And said,

"I think she's a bit tired" he said.

"I think so" Kagami uttered.

Kagami carries Akemi like a bridal style, when- -

"Ngh…"

Kagami and Kuroko jolts, both of them look at Akemi when they look she's just sleeping.

"Phew~" Kagami relieved

"We need to bring her back; maybe her parents were worried about her." Kuroko said.

"Do you know her house?" Kagami asked him.

"Hai" Kuroko answered with his usual face.

Both of them left, when their team mates saw what did they just did. All of their faces stunned for a while.

"Those bastards, really" Hyuga said.

"We need to follow them" Koganei uttered.

"Eh…" Izuki looked at Koganei.\

Well they follow them quietly until they arrived at Akemi's house, they stunned, and said,

"Sh-She's rich?!" Koganei whispered softly.

"W-Why? She's too different from our level." Furihata uttered

In front of Takashi's (Teikou's) gate, Kuroko pressed the doorbell and Akemi's mother, Haruka answered it and opened the gate.

"Oh, thank you for bringing her home, and also it had been long isn't it Tetsuya-kun and Taiga-kun" Haruka smiled at Kuroko and Kagami, and then she called her butler to bring Akemi back to her room.

"It had been long since we went here" Kuroko said.

"Same here." Kagami uttered.

"Why don't you go inside for a while?" Haruka asked them.

"Thank you, but we need to go home too." Kuroko said.

"Oh… Is that so? I have too many too talk with two of you." Haruka said to both of them.

"I think it would better next time." Kagami said.

"Well we need to go back home, Kagami-kun" Kuroko uttered.

"You're right, see you again, Takashi-san" both of them say goodbye to Haruka then left. When they left- -

"Why don't you get out right now?" Haruka said to them.

"I think she's talking to- -" Koganei cut his words when- -

"EH!" All of them shocked.

"H-H-H-H-How did you know that we're here?" Furihata asked.

"Well just like my daughter we have a similar skill" Haruka looked at them and then smile.

'Woah… I never thought that Ayaka-chan's resembles her mother too much but Ayaka-chan's beauty was overflowing too much' All of them stunned.

"Sorry for being rude that we listened to your chat with Kagami and Kuroko" Hyuga apologizes.

"It's alright, so you're the Team Captain of Seirin?" Haruka asked him.

"Y-Yes" Hyuga answered.

"Well…" Haruka about to went inside of their house when she added, "I think your team will have a great success, just remember what will my daughter said to all of you" Haruka looked back at them with a smile, and then her servants closed the gate and went inside with Haruka. Hyuga and the others start to leaved, when- -

"Great success…" Hyuga mutter.

The next day at the basketball gym, all the players avoiding Akemi's eyes.

"Huh?" Akemi said with a confuse on her face. While watching them practice a ball roll over to her feet. She gets the ball and Izuki approaches Akemi to get the ball but he stopped.

"Ah… I think that the ball roll over he- -"Akemi cuts her words when Izuki apologizes.

"Sorry" Akemi hand over the ball when Izuki apologizes to her and then Izuki went back to practice.

'What's going- - EH!' Akemi stunned what she just remembers.

'Tetsuya-kun and Taiga-kun! A-A-And mother said that Hyuga-kun and the others- -'Someone kiss her cheeks.

"E-EH?!" Akemi looked at Kuroko who'd just kiss her cheeks, and then her face turns red at what did she just did.

"Are you alright, Ayaka?"Kuroko asked her.

"….." Akemi blushed.

While no one's paying attention to them, Kuroko grabbed her hands and went outside the basketball gym.

"Where's Kuroko?" Riko asked them.

"EH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED- - - ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: That Membership Form and Kiss

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I own my OCs**

**And also I do not own some of Kuroko no Basuke's Scenes.**

* * *

><p>Kuroko dragged Akemi into a basketball locker room, when they're now inside Kuroko let go of Akemi's hand.<p>

"Wh-What's wrong Tetsuya-kun?" Akemi asked him.

Kuroko steps forward to her while Akemi steps backward until she felt the locker behind her. Kuroko place his left hand into the locker beside Akemi's head and he kissed her passionately. Well Kuroko didn't bother their height because they have the same height.

'EH?! WH-WHAT THE- -!' Akemi pulled him away to her which causes them separated to each other.

"T-Tetsuya-kun, what's that for?" Akemi asked her.

"It had been long since I didn't do this to you" Kuroko said to her with his usual face and she hugged her tightly.

'Tetsuya-kun'

Kuroko lift her hair a little and put his lips into her neck which he give her a hickey.

"W-Wait! Tetsuya-kun wh-what are you doing?!" Akemi asked him trying to let go of him.

"That's the sign that you're mine, Ayaka" Kuroko seriously said it to her.

"Tetsuya-kun, I think you're sick" Akemi is about to touch his forehead to check if he has a fever when Kuroko holds her hands which is reaching his forehead.

"I don't have a fever and also…" he leans his head in Akemi's left shoulder and whispered to her, "Just call me by my name only don't add any honorifics"

"Tetsuya can you let go of me right now?" Akemi ordered him.

"Can I stay like this for a minute? I'm tired" Kuroko said to her.

"T-Tired?! You're lying (-_-)" Akemi said to him.

After that, someone went inside and shocked what did it just saw.

"Ugh… Please don't misunderstood" Akemi ordered him with a troubled face.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?!" Hyuga said to Kuroko.

After that, they went back at the basketball gym.

"Kuroko, where do you wondering around" Koganei asked him.

"…." Kuroko just looked at Riko. "I'm sorry for just leaving without permission" he apologizes and Riko shocked that Kuroko was behind her.

Akemi just bumped to Kagami, but luckily he supports her.

"Th-Thank you" Akemi smiled awkwardly, and then she sat in a chair.

After their training, Kuroko finds Akemi but she's not around the school.

"Maybe she's still thinking about what happened a while ago, I think I'll apologize at what I just did." Kuroko mutters to himself.

Akemi went home early, while arriving she felt something grab her arm, she shivers then looked at the one who grabbed her arm, it was Kuroko. They kept silent for a while and- -

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko apologize to her. "I didn't- -"He suddenly cut his words when Akemi uttered,

"It's alright and also you're tired at that time, I think that your- -"Akemi looked away at Kuroko. "Just forget what happened a while ago" she said.

"I must be the one who'll say that to you" Kuroko said with his usual face. Akemi just giggles and went home with Kuroko. The next day, Akemi was arriving at school when she just stops and hears someone's is in the basketball court. She got their and saw Kagami who was practicing, his shoot miss and roll over into her feet, Kagami approach her.

"Ayaka it was you" Kagami said to her.

"Yes?" Akemi provided the ball to Kagami.

"Thanks" Kagami went back to practice.

Akemi just watch him practice and then she glance at her watch. Kagami rest on a near bench, Akemi approach him and hand over a towel and a water.

"Thanks Ayaka" Kagami thanks her with a smile. Akemi sat beside him and asked him,

"Are you not going to school right now?"

"School?" he stood up and gets his sports bag and said, "Oh? I forgot" he's about to leave when he added, "Can you come along with me? I'm gonna change my clothes"

"Eh?! Why don't you go home by yourself" Akemi said to him. But he grabbed her hand and went to his apartment. They arrive at his apartment; Kagami opened the door and went in.

"You can sit over there and wait for me" Kagami ordered her and went to his room. Akemi who'd just nod sit on the sofa, she looked left to right to see how neat his apartment was.

'I didn't think that his apartment was like this not like Daiki-kun's room which is very full of magazines of women with large chest' she sighs deeply. Kagami just finished put his uniform on, and went to his kitchen, he open the refrigerator and make some burgers.

"You have not yet eating breakfast, don't you?" Akemi asked him.

"I'm just hungry because of practice" he answered and asked her, "Do you want some?"

"Thank you but I've already eat breakfast" she answered him with a smile.

After that, Kagami and Akemi went to school; luckily they're not both late. Kagami went to his classroom while Akemi went around to the school to inspect if there aren't some students who are cutting classes, after she inspect the whole school she went to the Director's Office. She get some books to kill some time, while reading some books she answer some question on it on a piece of notebook. The door opens and the director of Seirin High went in, he stunned at what Akemi's doing, the table, sofa and chair is full of books, some of the books are already at the shelf.

"You're not going to get some lunch?" he asked the girl who'd answering some problem in math.

"Lunch? What time is it?" Akemi asked him still solving.

"Its 12:30" he answered.

"Hm…" Akemi stopped what she's doing and bring the books back to its shelves.

'Incredible she's aware where she get does books' he did mutters to himself.

"Thank you" she thanks him while putting the books back.

"Huh?"

"I must say this to you…" she finished bringing the books back. And then she dusting herself and said, "I can hear and read what peoples' saying in their minds and also whispers."

"…." He felt silent and Akemi went past to him to go outside. When the door closed the director sits on the sofa but when he sat on the sofa he hears a clinging sound on his ring. He gets the gold thing and it was a heart locket necklace on it, he opens the gold heart locket and saw a picture it was her with a 7 people around her with a smile on their face.

"Takashi-san dropped this I must find her" he is about to stand when the door opens, it was Akemi who was panting.

"Takashi-san what's wrong?" he asked. Akemi saw the necklace on his hand and get it and said,

"Thank you" she bows and panting deeply. "I'm relief it wasn't lost" she smiles.

"I think that thing is important to you" the Director said to her.

"Thank you, Director" she left immediately. When she leave the director smiles and after that Akemi went to Riko's classroom but when she's arriving, she saw Kagai ang Hyuga talking.

"A game?" Hyuga asked Kagami and said, "You can't play yet."

"Wh-What? (O_O)" Kagami said with a shocked on his face and added, "Why, Captain? How am I not good enugh?"

"You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet." Hyuga said to Kagami.

"Huh?" Kagami just stunned.

Akemi just cover her mouth for a while to prevent laughing. Riko was playing a game on her PSP and mutters to herself, "I knew you had potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent." She put the PSP on her desk and took a sip on the milk. Akemi tap her shoulders but suddenly Kagami approach her and Riko emit her milk in his face without thinking. Akemi cover her mouth for preventing to hear her laugh. Kagami wipe his face and said,

"Coach, give me an official club membership form."

"What is it with today?" Riko wipes her mouth and asked, "You, too?"

"Too?" Kagami asked her. Akemi hug Riko behind and said, "Well I think Tetsuya asked a membership form, why don't you give him right now, Riko-chan" Akemi pressed her right cheek.

"Just how impatient are you rascals? And also Ayaka-chan let go of me right now" Riko said.

"What'd you call?" Kagami asked.

"Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd happy to be with you" Riko gives the membership form to Kagami.

"Now I can play in a game, right?" Kagami asked and he's about leave when Riko stop him by calling his name.

"I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof." Riko said to him, then Kagami leave Riko with confuse on his face. Akemi let go of Riko and asked,

"Hm… they have to shout their name, year, class and announce their ambitious goals in front of everyone else in the school grounds or else they will strip naked and confess to the girl they love, Am I right?" Akemi asked Riko with a smile.

"Eh?!" Riko shocked at what did Akemi just said.

"Sorry for being spoiled" Akemi apologize to her and left. Kagami suddenly stopped for a while and viewed a paper that was on a board. Akemi saw him and approach him.

"Kanto Tournament Debut?" Akemi looked clearly on it.

"He wasn't kidding" Kagami said.

"Yes, they're strong" Kagami twitch as Kuroko said that and exclaim and said, "Why can't you show up normally?! Stop coming out of nowhere!" he yelled at him. And then Akemi smacked his head and said him silently, "We're in front of the Library so keep quiet." Kagami suddenly pats Kuroko's head hardly.

"Are you making fun of- -" Kagami's words cuts when Akemi smacked his head again. Kagami just let go of his hand on Kuroko's head.

"That's hurt." Kuroko said with his usual face and fixing his hair.

'I don't believe it. How anyone could call an invisible guy like him the sixth phantom member? How did happen, anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went on to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?' Kagami mutters to himself and looked at Kuroko.

"Because Seijūrō-kun was the one who find his true skills, and also they have a promise- -" Akemi answered him but it was cut with a smile which Kuroko know what it means.

"E-Eh?!" Kagami looked at her shocked and said, "How'd you- -"Akemi cut his words when looking her face away.

"Hey, Kuroko" Kagami called him but Kuroko wasn't around. Akemi who was covering her mouth laughing.

Sunday morning, Akemi took a glance to her younger sister who was eating very fast. Chika take a gulp on her glass of milk and,

"Excuse me" she stood up and gets her dishes to bring it in the sink.

"Chika-san I'll- -"A maid cuts her words when,

"No need I can handle it by myself" Chika said to her, the maid just nods. Akemi and her parents look at how she'd change her behavior.

"I think Chika has a crush right now" Akemi uttered.

"Eh?!" Katsuo shocked at what Akemi said.

"Katsuo your manners" Haruka said to Katsuo.

"I'm sorry, Mother" Katsuo apologize to her.

"How's school, Akemi?" Hikaru asked his daughter.

"School? Well, good and also it's fun" Akemi answered with a smile.

"I'm glad that you're happy" Hikaru smiled back at her.

"I'll stay on that school in just 2 months, right Father?" Akemi asked her father.

"Yes" Hikaru answered her.

"What's the reason why Ane-chan must go to different schools in every 2 months?" Katsuo asked his father.

"Well, she has an objective to do" Hikaru answered his son.

"What objective?" Katsuo asked.

"To remain each school strengthen its system, so she need to change some of it and also in every rules on it, it must be a hard work for her but she agreed on it" Hikaru answered.

"Well, it's fun too I can communicate with others and also I'm happy with this work" Akemi smiled.

"Is that so? I'm feeling worried about your health, you're a bit workaholic my dear" Haruka said to her.

"I'm taking my good health so don't worry, Mother" Akemi smiled at her.

"How could you do those work, Ane-chan?" Katsuo asked her sister.

"Hm… what do you mean?" Akemi looked at Katsuo.

"Being an actress, singer, model, operates some schools and also a painter, how could you do those work in just a week?" Katsuo asked her.

"Well it's simple I need to finish my scenes for being an actress, finish my songs in just one day, painting at a time that I'm bored, and also inspects some papers from each schools" Akemi answered and provided a folder to Katsuo and said to him, "That was my schedule by the way." Katsuo get the folder and open it he stunned at what he just read.

"Th-This is- -" Katsuo covered his mouth to prevent to shout. Chika went back to the dining room and looked at her brother.

"What's the matter brother?" Chika asked him. Katsuo just fell from his chair unconscious.

"Katsuo!" Haruka checked her son if he's alright. It was a shocked day on that time because of Akemi's schedules.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED- - - ^_^<strong>


End file.
